This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In a variety of applications, fluids are compressed and conveyed through a compressor valve. Generally, on an upstream side of the valve, the fluid pressure is periodically elevated, e.g., by an oscillating piston. While the fluid is in a compressed state, the valve opens to allow flow of the compressed fluid to the other side of the valve. Typically, this continues until the pressure of the fluid drops, and the valve closes, thereby sealing the compressed fluid on the other side of the valve. Over time, this cycle is typically repeated a large number of times. For example, some reciprocating compressors run at 300-1800 RPM, which cycles their valves at between 5-30 times per second.
The compressor valves often include components that wear, among which, in particular, are springs. In many valves, a spring pushes the valve closed when the force from the pressure difference across the valve is less than the spring force. Over the life of such valves, the spring may cycle from a compressed state to a relaxed state a large number of times, and this cycling may cause the spring to fatigue. Due to this wear, the compressor valves are often subject to expensive maintenance.